<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine by ThatOneWeirdWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766338">Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWeirdWriter/pseuds/ThatOneWeirdWriter'>ThatOneWeirdWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Team and DreamNotFound One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Cute, Flirting, Flirty SapNap, Fluff, Format: Streaming, Funny, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious George, Possessive Dream, Video Format: Streaming, jealous dream, joking, not really - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWeirdWriter/pseuds/ThatOneWeirdWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When SapNap finds out Dream is jealous about a certain meme he decides to tease him about it in a rather different way. Dream is hella jealous, SapNap thinks he is funny, and George is oblivious</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Team and DreamNotFound One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crafting table joke made most people not stand on crafting tables. Most people found the clip and editing hilarious and would pull pranks on their friends with it. George himself found the meme funny, along with SapNap. For Dream that wasn't the case. The clip/meme made him extremely jealous and make him possessive tendencies bubble up. </p><p>At first he was fine with it, yeah it wasn't funny to him but it didn't make him jealous. Only when people in all three of their streams started shipping the two, bringing it up constantly, was when he started to feel something. George laughed them off and went back to the game but Dream really had a hard time finding the joke funny. </p><p>Whenever it came up his mood became sour and upset. His tone was cold and passive, So it was best to ignore those comments or donations. Well, SapNap and George didn't get the hints but many of their fans did. They immediately started making animations, clipping, compilations, you name it there was probably one out there about Dream being jealous.</p><p>SapNap had run into one of said videos and watched it. It was like realization had slapped him right in his face and also struck him with a hilarious plan. He just had to wait for the next stream with all three of them.</p><p>…</p><p>It was a Monday, gloomy and tiring Monday. For most people at least. For the Dream Team Mondays were just like any other day. Get up, plan recordings, record, and so on. This Monday the three decided to stream on the Dream SMP and work on a few things. As their to-do list was getting pretty big and they needed to start chipping away at it. </p><p>They all had started up a stream and began playing, With the war over they needed to rebuild a lot of things. George had began working on a better farm and SapNap was building something random. Dream didn't really know what to do so he was running around chatting with his fans. </p><p>They along with TommInnit and Tubbo_ were the only ones on the server. Dream had run into the two a few time but would ignore them as they were building and fixing their land as well. SapNap paused his building to read a few donations when his eyes landed apon one in particular. </p><p>"Hey SapNap, how do you feel about the Crafting Table floor in the Dream Team house?"</p><p>He had both Georges and Dreams stream up on a second monitor so he could see how Dream momentarily froze for a moment the went back to running. SapNap smirked before speaking,</p><p>"I think its cool, a great memory of that amazing day." </p><p>George laughed but Dream went silent and stopped talking all together. Dreams chat was filled with #JealousDream and other joking comments. Dream could barely suppress a growl as he heard George laugh. It filled him to the brim with jealously. (Not that he would tell George)</p><p>"But I didn't mean to do that, I just wanted to push him off the crafting table."</p><p>SapNap laughed along with George as the two finished up their jobs.</p><p>"Yeah, sure."</p><p>Dream couldn't mask the bitter tone in his voice or the deepening frown on his face as the two laughed again. He didn't want to sound possessive but George was his. SapNap could have anyone else BUT George.</p><p>SapNap didn't stop their on that stream though. The boy continued whether it be subtle flirting, joking pickup lines, or just bringing the moment in general. Dream could only handle so much before he snapped and SapNap knew that. He knew that Dream needed a little push to give the poor, oblivious gogy boy a reality check.</p><p>Today was that day. George had uploaded a video which, low and behold, SapNap was in. The video seemed normal, the two boys trying their best to beat a challenge. Dream enjoyed watching it for the most part. But SapNap had to push his buttons.</p><p>"George?" The whole video was in Georges perspective and the boy was currently killing a few blazes. Collecting one or two blaze rods before running behind a corner to regen and letting SapNap kill the next wave.</p><p>"What's up? Do you have enough blaze rods?" So, innocent and unsuspecting. He ate a steak and checked his inventory, seeing he only had three blaze rods. SapNap's character paused and looked over at George, who also paused waiting for an answer.</p><p>"Uh, no I only have three but that's not what I was going to ask. You know how Wilbur and Dream went to Pizza Hut together?" George's reply was almost instant.</p><p>"Yeah? What about it?" Dream could have sworn he heard a hint of jealousy but brushed it off. SapNap giggled and spoke again.</p><p>"What if we met up for food?" Dream did a mental step back, what?</p><p>"You know, Since we weren't invited. We could go and get lunch or something." George was silent as he thought before laughing</p><p>"Sure, only if you pay." SapNap laughed before agreeing and the two said they would talk about it after recording. Dream had stopped watching at that point and checked twitter. There were multiple posts form all his friends.</p><p>"Guess I'm going to Texas?" GeorgeNotFound</p><p>"We got 'em boys" SapNap</p><p>"Ohh @DreamWasTaken get yo mann" Skeppy</p><p>"Is #DreamNotFound gone?" BadBoyHalo</p><p>A lot of people commented on the posts with something about DreamNotFound, Dream losing George, etc. Dream shut his phone off and went to his room. He could tell it was just a joke but he couldn't help but feel jealous and almost insecure about it.</p><p>The blonde took a few deep breaths before sitting at his desk and opening Minecraft. The boy joined the SMP and saw that Tommy and Eret were there talking in chat. He decided to look for netherite in the nether and quickly went into their nether portal. </p><p>TommyInnit: DREAM</p><p>Dream sighed while reading the message before replying.</p><p>Dream: What?</p><p>He ran around in the nether for a good minute before finding a good mining place and digging down to Y13. He looked in chat and saw a reply.</p><p>TommyInnit: Did you watch Georges new video? </p><p>Dream: I did. What about it</p><p>Dream grinded his teeth down so hard he was surprised they didn't chip or crack. The boy began strip mining but he didn't care for anything. So what? Dream shouldn't have this reaction to two of his friends wanting to hangout. It;s normal for friends.</p><p>TommyInnit: Dude, don't you like, idk, like him? George I mean.</p><p>At that moment he checked to see that Eret had left moments before Tommy had said that. In all honesty Tommy was a genuinely nice person, he just wanted to be entertaining and funny or the camera. Bit he knew when to be serious and when he could joke around. Tommy knew that Dream wouldn't have been perfect with everything that happened in the video.</p><p>Dream: What? No. SapNap and George are going to hangout like friends.</p><p>TommyInnit: VC?</p><p>Dream sighed before going into TeamSpeak and starting a private chat with Tommy. There were a few beats of silence before Tommy spoke.</p><p>"You sure you're okay man?"</p><p>His voice held sincerity and worry. Dream couldn't lie to himself forever and Tommy knew that.</p><p>"I- I'm jealous. I fucking like him and SapNap is being a fucking ass. I know he is probably joking or some shit, I just- I don't know."</p><p>Tommy was silent and let Dream vent for almost half an' hour about how he felt. The two were good friends and honestly, Dream needed this.</p><p>"Clay, I'm going to be honest with you. I think you have a shot if you tell George how you feel. There is always a chance he will like you back."</p><p>Tommy paused for a second taking a breath before continuing.</p><p>"Look, I may not know how George feels about you, I never really talk to the guy, but I know he has been jealous once or twice. I know that he wont hurt you on purpose because I can tell he doesn't like SapNap like that at all."</p><p>The two chuckled for a moment and Tommy took another breath.</p><p>"Just shoot your shot man."</p><p>Dream stayed silent for a moment before agreeing and thanking Tommy. He had left the SMP and the call with Tommy and shot the one in conversation a text.</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>You: Hey, could you hop on Discord? I need to talk with you.</p><p>Georgie: Yeah, Is something wrong?</p><p>You: I tell you everything on call.</p><p>Georgie: Okay..</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>A few minutes go by before Dream gets a call from George. He takes a moment before picking up and the first thing he hears is a worried,</p><p>"Dream?"</p><p>"Yeah, uh, hey."</p><p>There was a pregnant pause, tension held thick with unresolved emotions. Dream laid back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling of his room, contemplating what to say next.</p><p>"George, I- I love you"</p><p>"Yeah, I know you tell me all the time?"</p><p>There was a small giggle after he spoke and oh the things it did to Dream. It lit tiny fires in his heart, let butterflies loose in his stomach, made all the blood rush to his cheeks, and he felt higher than the clouds. His green eyes scanned over the his bedroom as he let the words sink in.</p><p>"No, I love you George. Not in the friend kind of way, in a full homo kind of way."</p><p>Dream waited for the rejection, the disgusted voice or abrupt hang up. Anything but good. A few minutes passed before a whisper came from the other side of the line</p><p>"I- I love you too.."</p><p>It felt as though everything froze, time stopped, noise froze, Dream couldn't breathe. Well, he actually could breathe better, as if a weight had been lifted of his chest and filled his lungs with so much air that he felt lighter than anything. The knots in his stomach untwisted and uncurled leaving room for warmth and the trapped butterflies to move so much more. That the sweat on his palms froze and sent chills up his spine, filling his body with tingles of joy.</p><p>"You love me too?"</p><p>He could picture the cute smile on the brits face as he softly chuckled. Anything else became meaningless other than hearing the sweet, beautiful laugh of George again.</p><p>"Yes, I love you too. Full homo."</p><p>Fireworks went off, the clouds parted, everything was perfect. Dream had dropped his phone and spun around his small bedroom before shouting 'YES' or 'FUCK YEAH.' George laughed on the other end his cheeks redder than a firetruck and his heart beating faster that a hummingbirds wings flapped.</p><p>George was his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>